


the brewing storm

by technobladelovebot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, idk much about pirates oops, idk who the reader ends up with yet, ive been rewatching pirates of a caribbean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technobladelovebot/pseuds/technobladelovebot
Summary: y/n is the captain of a fearsome crew of misfits. they live fairly peaceful life’s, for pirates at least. that is, until someone from y/n’s past is searching for a member of their crew.
Relationships: Dreamwastaken/reader, Nihachu/Reader, Sapnap/Reader, Wilbur Soot/Reader, georgenotfound/reader, mcyt/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	the brewing storm

⠀⠀⠀the waves crashed loudly against the side of your ship. today, the sea seemed to be more aggressive today. after a little while of trying to sleep, you gave up and got out of bed. you walked from your captains quarters, to the very front of the ship. leaning there against the ship you saw a member of your crew. upon moving closer, you saw it was niki and wilbur.  
⠀⠀⠀“now why aren’t you two asleep?” you teased lightheartedly, “i know my first mate and quartermaster aren’t trying to slack off.”  
⠀⠀⠀niki turner around, surprised for a second. but she smiled when she saw you. wilbur, on the other hand, kept his gaze focus on the dark waters below.  
⠀⠀⠀“there’s a story brewing, captain.” niki said softly, “and wil’s worried.”  
⠀⠀⠀“have a little faith in our ship here, wilbur. she’s been through her fair share of storms—”  
⠀⠀⠀“i’m not just talking about the weather, y/n,” wilbur finally turned to face you, “do you remember our accidental meeting with that crew earlier today?”  
⠀⠀⠀your mood suddenly turned somber. niki, realizing this, made a silent escape so you and your first mate could talk. thinking back to earlier in this day, you tried to remember any important details about the crew you had met earlier. your ships had simply crossed paths, so your crew and theirs had stopped to talk and socialize. nothing seemed to be off, just another ship passing by. the only details that stood out to you, was the small size of their crew, they only had two members.  
⠀⠀⠀“yes i remember,” you rubbed your face in thought, “what were their names? one of them was called ‘the blade’ or something.”  
⠀⠀⠀“yes, it was technoblade and philza.” wilbur looked away again, you could tell he was hiding something.  
⠀⠀⠀“odd names, don’t you think? even odder for it to just be the two of them.” you eyed wilbur cautiously, “why do you mention them?”  
⠀⠀⠀for a few minutes, wilbur didn’t say anything. the two of you just watched silently as the sky began to turn orange and yellow as the sun began to rise. soon enough, the rest of your crew would waking up.  
⠀⠀⠀“phil and technoblade and i have a bit of a uh… history.” wilbur ran a hand through his hair, “and today phil slipped me a bit of information.”  
⠀⠀⠀your crew held very few secrets from you, especially between you and wilbur. he wasn’t your first mate by chance, he was the person you trusted above all. you knew wilbur had an /interesting/ past, especially in regards to his family. but, you didn’t pry at what he meant with phil and technoblade.  
⠀⠀⠀“what did he tell you?”  
⠀⠀⠀“it’s about tommy.”  
⠀⠀⠀tommy was the youngest aboard your ship, he was only an /honorary/ crew member. eventually you knew you would recruit him to officially join, but for now he was more of a child that the crew was helping raise. tommy hadn’t always been with you, there had been a time when tommy was on his own after he had run away from his family. ironically if had been your crew to find him, and wilbur happened to be his older brother.  
⠀⠀⠀“what about tommy?”  
⠀⠀⠀“well, you know how vexing he can be. apparently he ah, he’d made some enemies, enemies with the /wrong/ people.”  
⠀⠀⠀below your feet, you could hear stumbling about signaling your crew was waking up. even the weather seemed to calm down.  
⠀⠀⠀“it seems someone appeased the sea goddess, look the storms dying out,” you pushed yourself away from the hull of the ship and looked back at wilbur, “we’ll discuss this later with everyone else.”  
⠀⠀⠀you left wilbur and went to get dressed for the day. by the time you had changed from your night clothes and into something more suitable, you could hear your crew being rowdy in the mess hall.  
⠀⠀⠀“good morning, good morning.” you greeted happily as you sat at the head of the table.  
⠀⠀⠀there was a chorus of muffled ‘good mornings’ as the crew tried to speak with their mouths full. you began to eat, and the crew fell into loud chaos. you looked around the room and smiled. tommy was arguing with tubbo and ranboo, two other boys close to his age that the crew had ‘adopted’. across from them niki was smiling and talking to two other crew members, eret and fundy. the only thing that wasn’t normal was wilburs silence. when the table was cleared, everyone sat around and awaited further orders from you.  
⠀⠀⠀“our first mate has something to tell all of us,” you stood up and leaned forward with your hands resting on the table, “tommy, tubbo, and ranboo, go clean up while we’re talking.”  
⠀⠀⠀tubbo and ranboo stood up, but tommy hesitated. you could tell the boy wanted to argue, and say he should stay. but, with one intense stare from you, tommy begrudgingly left the room.  
⠀⠀⠀“that boys nothing if not stubborn,” you smiled a little as you sat back down, “now wilbur, tell us what you were telling me earlier.”  
⠀⠀⠀all eyes were on wilbur, and he stood up. he began to tell a story and nobody dared to speak. it all began with growing up with phil and techno, wilbur didn’t specify why the group split but he didn’t need to. then, he began to talk about the meeting with phil the day before.  
⠀⠀⠀“... so you see, tommy made some enemies. phil isn’t sure of their real names, or even where they are, but they’re supposedly coming for tommy—”  
⠀⠀⠀“well if they’re coming for tommy, they’ll have to cross us!” niki declared passionately as she stood up, “and we all know that /nobody’s/ ever won against us.”  
⠀⠀⠀fundy and eret both stood up and grabbed each other’s shoulders in a sign of camaraderie, and they both verbally agreed with niki. you smiled a little but motioned subtly for the three of them to sit down. still grinning, the three of them sat down and looked at wilbur to finish talking.  
⠀⠀⠀“their captains name is /dream/.” wilbur sighed and looked over at you.  
⠀⠀⠀“dream?” you felt a twinge in the pit of your stomach, “i… i’ve had a few run-ins with him and his crew.”  
⠀⠀⠀seeing your less than carefree reaction, the energy in the room became tense. wilbur sat back down and motioned to you to tell what you know.  
⠀⠀⠀“dream and his crew are terrifying. what makes them scary is that they /know/ they’re among the best.” you sighed and stood up, “in my time before i was captain, i ran with dream and a few of his friends. it was just me, dream, and two others named george and sapnap…”  
⠀⠀⠀“what happened? why’d you split up?” nikis voice was soft and calming.  
⠀⠀⠀“well, some of us have to grow out of thievery and other criminal ways. i’m not sure if dream ever did grow up…” you sat back down and looked around your crew, “i guess we’ll find out soon enough. for now, i want to find out exactly why dream is searching out tommy.”  
⠀⠀⠀before anyone else could give their input, the door fell open. three guilt ridden boys laid on the floor. you raised an eyebrow, and the three looked at you like a child who had been caught doing something they had been told not to do. and that’s /exactly/ what had happened.  
⠀⠀⠀“have you three been eavesdropping? when i specifically told you to go clean?” you weren’t sure if your tone was more parental, or captainly, but the boys looked scared either way.  
⠀⠀⠀“it was tubbos idea!” tommy exclaimed as he got to his feet.  
⠀⠀⠀“it was not!” tubbo shoved tommy lightly, “me and ranboo were cleaning!”  
⠀⠀⠀“okay yeah it may have been my fault—”  
⠀⠀⠀“i didn’t ask who’s idea it was,” you interrupted the boys bickering, “now get back to cleaning before i change my mind.”  
⠀⠀⠀tommy, tubbo, and ranboo all scurried away and the crew chuckled lightly behind you.  
⠀⠀⠀“now the rest of you, go do your tasks. make sure we’re on track, check the canons, and check your personal weapons.” you looked out the window and at the sea, “there’s a storm brewing boys, and i think we’re gonna find ourselves right in the middle of it.”  
⠀⠀⠀there was an echo of “aye aye captains” as the room cleared. you caught wilbur before he left the room, and he looked down at you.  
⠀⠀⠀“we need allies,” you let out a sigh, “dreams crew is huge and ever growing, do you think you can reach out to phil and technoblade. i hate asking you to do this—”  
⠀⠀⠀“i’ll do it, i’ll do it for tommy.” wilbur wouldn’t meet your eyes, “i’ll send out a letter next time we dock the ship.”  
⠀⠀⠀he left you alone in the room, and you sighed. what mess had your crew gotten into?


End file.
